


Enabling Bad Habits

by Vinpap



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunken night, F/F, Incest, Okay there's some semblance of Plot, PLOT? WHAT'S THAT?, Porn to be added, Regrets, it's not that deep tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinpap/pseuds/Vinpap
Summary: After a drunken birthday party, Yang wakes up with a nude Ruby in her bed. With their world turned on its head, how will the sisters cope with the fallout? How will their relationship evolve from there?Find out. In the next episode of DragonBall Z!!!Wait... Wong fandom.
Relationships: Background relationships - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After having spent a little while trolling people on a discord server with Enabler, a friend told me that they would read Enabler smut, two things they aren't particularly fond of, if I was the one to write it and if I managed to make it a compelling story.
> 
> So here's my attempt at that
> 
> This is going to be disastrous

As Yang woke up slowly, she grinned to herself, still feeling the afterglow of a night that she had trouble remembering. But the smell in her room and the body next to her told her everything that she needed to know. She sighed contently and snuggled against her lover, her head still spinning due to the alcohol of the previous night, pressing her face between Blake’s breasts. After a few moments however, she frowned.

This was weird. She groped one of the breasts and her frown deepened. Blake’s breasts were a slightly bigger and less firm than this, weren’t they? And Weiss usually smelled of mint or jasmine, not strawberry and machine oil. That was mostly...

“Yang?” came a soft voice that Yang had heard many times throughout her life. The voice was quivering, but Yang didn’t know if it was from guilt, fear or pleasure due to the groping of her breast.

Slowly, Yang pulled her head away from between the breasts and she locked eyes with a pair of silver eyes. They were wide with shock, probably also trying to process what was going on. Yang quickly tore her gaze away from her sister’s eyes and she gulped as she pulled on the blanket.

The fact that she didn’t feel horrified about seeing her and Ruby’s naked body intertwined, but rather felt herself remember the events of last night in a pleasant way that made her core heat up, was the last nail in Yang’s proverbial coffin as she felt tears pool in her eyes and she jumped away from Ruby, blanket hiding her body from her sister’s gaze.

“I… I’m sorry.” She whispered between tears, feeling herself hyperventilating as the memories came flooding back.

* * *

Yang hummed to herself happily as she ran from one end of her and Ruby's shared apartment to the other, making sure that everything was perfect. She looked at her cellphone and whooped when she saw that Jaune had just confirmed that he and the rest of his team would be back from their mission in an hour or so, meaning that they would be present for tonight. With Penny having also confirmed her presence, this meant that most of Ruby’s friends would be present for her 18 th birthday.

The only disappointing part of it was that Blake and Weiss couldn’t be present for the whole night. Blake had received a mission offer from Menagerie and Weiss was heading to Mantle to support restructuring efforts in the old capital. It wasn’t their fault. Yang had pushed back the celebrations to ensure that as many people as possible could be present for Ruby’s surprise party, but those plans had been done prior to the rescheduling. And if they didn’t do it now meant that they wouldn’t be able to celebrate Ruby’s birthday for a long time due to Yang and Ruby both leaving for Mistral. As third years, they were going to serve as helpers to some of the teachers and show off a little bit to the first years. It was going to be fun. 

As the day trickled by, Weiss and Blake soon arrived and helped her put the finishing touches to the decor and on the cake. Yang flirted with Blake and Blake flirted back, which made the blond girl happy. She wanted to be more than just friends with Blake, she wanted to spend more time with her, but she simply didn’t know how to bring it up. So she simply continued flirting with Blake and Blake seemed to enjoy it a lot, which was all that mattered after all. They did it secretly, or as secretly as they could, around Weiss, since Yang didn’t want Weiss to learn that she was sleeping with Blake… Which was pretty hypocritical, due to Yang’s physical relationship with Weiss. 

There was a reason that people in Beacon said that team RWBY was weird and one of a kind. If only they knew the extent of their uniqueness. 

As the day went on, and as the time of Ruby’s arrival came closer, they were soon joined by JNPR, looking exhausted but excited nonetheless. They talked about JNPR’s mission, how they had escorted a convoy from Vale to Sumire, filled with equipment to repair the secondary CCT tower located there. They talked and laughed and Penny joined them not long after that, the android making the other people around her laugh with her exuberance and energy. Soon, everyone but Penny had had a drink, waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. 

Thirty minutes later, they all quickly hid when Penny saw Ruby walking towards the apartment building. A few moments later and Ruby walked in, sighing loudly as she removed her boots. When she reached the kitchen, the entire group started screaming happy birthday wishes to Ruby, which was, making the young huntress pull out Crescent Rose to defend herself from the invaders in her house, screaming in terror at the sounds the group made. It took them a moment to calm the other girl down and they laughed about it afterward. 

The rest of the evening went well. Ruby received some gifts, but none could beat the one Yang made for her. Well… Ruby did turn beet red when Yang had announced, proudly, that they would go to a strip club during their stay in Mistral, but she was screaming in happiness when Yang did tell her what her real gift was. It was only some pictures for now because Yang wasn’t finished with it, but it allowed Ruby to see that she was going to receive, in a few weeks, a motorcycle extremely similar to Bumblebee. It was slightly smaller and made for speed, compared to Bumblebee’s power, and with red highlights on the black body of the bike. But Ruby had been talking about it all evening and said multiple times that she couldn’t wait to get on Dragonfly. 

The celebration continued for a few more hours, everybody drinking more and eating too much junk food for their own good and they partied. Soon Blake and Weiss, both having drank far less than the others to ensure that they wouldn’t be sick for their trips. announced that they had to leave to get ready for their flight the next day. They hugged and Yang had used that moment to grope both of their asses stealthily. The Bellabooty was legendary as being Beacon's best ass, but Weiss's was certainly nothing to scoff at either, so Yang felt absolutely validated in her action. 

Not that either girl complained about it.

A few minutes before midnight, after Yang and Ruby had had a few too many drinks, mostly due to Yang's encouragement and bad influence, and the party had continued for a few more hours, Penny announced that Ironwood had requested her to return before 00:30, which meant that she had to leave. JNPR then said that they would take their leave as well. They hugged and wished each other goodbye and soon enough, Ruby and Yang were all alone, giggling and laughing as they sat down on their sofa. They talked about the events of the day and most of the evening, snuggling together as they talked. 

They had done that thousands of times and they would probably do it thousands of times more.

After a while longer, Ruby whined about being sleepy but not wanting to leave Yang. So, obviously, Yang did the only sensible thing. She took Ruby in her arms… and face-planted three steps further. After a long bout of giggling and of ribbing by both sisters, they made their way to Yang’s bed and they snuggled as they talked.

They talked for a long while, Yang even made a trip to the kitchen to grab the unfinished bottle of some brand of mistralian rice alcohol with an unpronounceable name that Blake had brought and they kept drinking it. 

After a little bit longer and a few drinks more, heads spinning, Yang had started to tease Ruby about boys, girls, and relationships in general. Which had led to Ruby confessing many things that even surprised Yang. But as both sisters started talking more and more about sexual topics, Yang had started feeling hot. Which, of course, meant that she removed her shirt. She had done that so many times in front of Ruby, she didn’t think about it. 

Ruby quickly followed suit and the discussion took a turn as they started talking about fantasies, kinks and past experiences. Which had led to both girls feeling hotter under the collar, not that they still had one. So they did the only sensible thing and removed even more clothes. 

Which had led to them talking about each other’s body, which had led to…

“Oh, my gods… I fingered my sister…” Yang said under her breath, feeling her head spinning as the events of the night came barreling into her mind one after the other. Ruby blushed at those words, shrinking on herself and pulling her limbs closer to herself. Both girls stayed silent for a long moment before Yang ran out of the room. She ran to the bathroom, stumbling as she did so and dropped in front of the toilet, feeling the inside of her stomach leaving her body through her mouth, the disgust about what she did making her feel ill. 

She was a disgrace. The worst sister in the world. What had she done? How could she speak to Ruby ever again? How could she look at her father in the eyes? How could she speak with her teammates? 

These thoughts swarming into her mind, she made her way towards the shower, sitting on the cold porcelain as water poured on her. It was cold and Yang didn't move to make it hotter. She needed the cold, she needed it to help was what she had done last night.

She needed to not feel completely disgusted with herself. 

* * *

“Hey Blake?” 

“Yes Weiss?” 

“Do you think that they’re going to be alright without us to supervise them?” 

“Probably. Now get back down there, we’ve got fifteen minutes before the cab arrives and I need another orgasm.”

“Yes ma’am.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a day out and away from Ruby will help Yang get her mind straight...
> 
> Who am I kidding, it's all downhill from here baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not gonna lie, this is probably the fastest I have updated a story in the history of... ever.
> 
> However, I have quite a few projects for University to work on and so I'll put this on the backburner for now. I'll work on it on and off, but I can't afford to screw this all up.
> 
> And while I know this story is tagged as explicit, I want to make this clear.
> 
> Ruby and Yang are not going to be boning soon. I want to try and make this a slow burn, to develop this facet of their relationship more. So be prepared for that.
> 
> With all of this said... Showtime!

Yang didn’t know how long she spent in that shower. She was happy that her semblance allowed her to heat up the surrounding area, because otherwise she would probably have frozen to death. But… After what she did, maybe that would have been for the best. Maybe she would at least be at peace with herself. Well… She probably wouldn’t and would instead spend the rest of her life haunting some place or another, her soul unable to move towards the afterlife, living in constant regret and shame at what she’d done, until some merciful priest ended up freeing her from her torments.

Okay, maybe this was over dramatic, but it did sum up Yang’s mental state perfectly. When she started noticing that her fingers were starting to get wrinkly, she forced herself to leave the shower. She sat on the floor in the bathroom, wrapped herself in her bathrobe and her towel, and she waited even more. 

She didn’t know what to do. She was at a complete loss and, for one of the first times in her life, she wouldn’t be able to bullshit her way out of this situation. She would have to face it, have a talk with Ruby and… Handle it properly. How does one handle having sex with their sister? Yang couldn’t even fathom to have an idea on how to formulate an answer to that question. 

After another half hour, Yang finally extirpated herself from where she sat. She made sure to tie her bathrobe tightly, hiding her curves and as much skin as she could, now much more self conscious about the way she sometimes appeared in Ruby’s presence. Once certain that she wasn’t showing anything unwarranted, she made her way slowly out of the bathroom. She listened carefully, trying to find where Ruby was in the apartment, but she wasn't able to hear her sister at all. She was probably hiding away as well. 

Yang ran to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She took deep breaths to calm down her racing heart and she started getting dressed. Turtleneck and jeans covered every inch of skin oh her body, despite the warm spring weather that was slowly settling in. Then, just as quickly, she ran outside of the building, yelling at Ruby that she was going out so that her sister wouldn't worry about her… but also to get some distance from Ruby. She needed to be alone. She needed time to think for herself. 

So Yang started wandering around the city of Vale, a frown on her lips and her hands in her pocket. What to do… what to do?

She thought about calling sick and canceling her three week stay in Mistral, but she knew it would only push back the inevitable. They would allow her to miss a few days of the trip, but she wouldn't be able to claim being sick for three weeks straight. Maybe she could convince Blake to let her go in her stead to Menagerie? Or convince Weiss to let her go to Mantle in her stead?

That was a great idea.

She grabbed her scroll and tried to call either of the girls but neither answered. After trying a dozen times each, Yang groaned in despair at the failure of her master plan. What was she supposed to do now?

Dejected, Yang started waking once again, until she reached Vale's Great War memorial park. Walking slowly, she sighed once she reached one of the memorial stones. She ran her hands along the lines of names, until she reached one in particular. 

Fucang Long had been a lieutenant in the Valean army during the great war. She had defended against the eastern landings of the Mistralian Army and of Mantle’s Expeditionary Corps and lost her life while escorting civilians to safety. Taiyang had brought Yang and Ruby here a few times when they grew up, recounting the few stories he knew about his grandmother as they walked through the park. She had been an inspiring figure in Yang’s life and the stories of her adventures in the army had shaped, in part, Yang’s desire to see the world. 

Shaking her head slowly, Yang then decided to explore the park a little bit more. It had been a while since she had come and she smiled as she saw a little play park built towards a little bit away from the memorial area. She giggled when she saw a group of children running around playing tag. 

It reminded Yang of when Ruby and her would run around doing the same thing when they were the same age…

Yang groaned when her mind circled back to Ruby and she sat down on a bench, putting her head in her hands. She took a moment to compose herself and she looked at the park, trying to use its serene atmosphere to calm her down. 

After a few more minutes, she sighed softly, shaking her head. She was a complete mess, but she still had a lot of plans with Ruby. Dreams, promises and plans for the future that they had had for years. Yang wanted to spend more time with Ruby… But how could she, now that she had done what she did? How could she look at Ruby and tell her that she wanted to stay with her for the years to come? How could she take Ruby in her arms whenever her sister was feeling down?

A loud groan escaping her lips, Yang stood up and started walking once again. Where to, she didn’t know. And she didn’t care. For a long while, Yang walked in the city of Patch. Morning turned to afternoon, which turned to evening and finally turned to night. Yang thought about letting Ruby know that she was fine, but a single look at her out-of-battery scroll made that decision impossible for her. Maybe it was for the best. 

Somehow, Yang ended up in front of a bar she had made a habit to visit a few times a month ever since before she joined Beacon. She smiled slightly at the memories in the building. A night out with the whole gang, an evening with Blake, a visit to meet someone with a possible lead on her mother’s location, a party to celebrate Pyrrha’s victory at the Vytal festival that ended up in a bar fight against a dozen guys. Good memories. 

“Hey Morado. Hey Azul.” She waved at the two bouncers. A few years ago they’d have run inside with screams of panic and she’d have to destroy the doors. But now, they nodded at her nonchalantly. They had learned their lesson one time too many and wouldn’t stop her from entering. If Junior wanted her dealt with, he’d do it himself or ask the twins. Not that it would change anything, anyway.

As soon as Yang entered the building, the bass and the rhythm of the music could be felt throughout her body. She relaxed for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She ignored the dance floor, ignored the looks some of the employees gave her and went straight for the bar. She grinned when she saw Junior tense up as soon as they locked eyes. He had learned who was the boss between them.

“Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, and with the little umbrella?” The man asked with his deep voice, eyeing her with a neutral look, trying to hide his uneasiness

“No. A bottle of vodka, a shot glass and the keys to one of the private rooms.” 

Junior looked at Yang for a moment. It was rare that the girl asked for anything other than some kind of cocktail. When she did, it was mostly because…

“Everything alright there, blondie?” His tone shifted slightly, showing a small hint of worry, which made Yang tense up.

“You’re not my therapist, Junior. Give me what I asked. I’m not in the mood.” 

Her voice was sharp and had an aggressive tone which she knew would ensure that Junior wouldn’t question her too much and risk angering her. And she indeed was proved in her assumptions as he nodded and a few moments later, much to his dismay, gave her what she wanted. 

Someone could have reserved that room, but she didn’t care. He could deal with an angry customer. Not with an angry Yang Xiao Long. 

Entering the room, Yang dropped onto the couch, face first in the many cushions, she sighed as she relaxed slightly. It wasn’t much, but at least it was better than being home. She could drink until she passed out and not think about Ruby. She could probably manage a few nights here before she was forced back home. On the condition that she could warn Ruby not to panic... 

A loud groan escaped her lips as she stomped to the bar once more. She walked up to Junior, glaring at the man.

“Your scroll charger. I need it. And your scroll too. I need to make sure my sister doesn’t tear the whole city appart trying to find me.”

Junior wanted to argue, but a single look at Yang’s expression made him reconsider such a decision. With a sigh, he gave her his own scroll, before heading to his office to retrieve his charger. During that time, Yang sent a quick message to Ruby.

_I’m alright, my scroll’s out of charge. I’ll be coming home tomorrow. Don’t worry. Don’t send a message to this scroll, I won’t keep it._

She wanted to add three simple words. Three words that she had said a million times at Ruby, that she wanted to say a billion times more. Three words. And yet…

_I’ll talk to you later._

With that, she deleted the messages from Junior’s phone and blocked the number. She didn’t want Junior to be talking to Ruby. Nor did she want Ruby to talk to Junior. That would be just too uncomfortable. And weird. Man, would it be weird.

Not too long after, Junior came back and gave the charger to Yang. She grabbed it and nodded at him before retreating to the private room. 

Finally alone, she locked the door, removed her boots and laid back down on the couch. She grabbed the shot glass and started pouring herself some shots. 

One.

Two.

Four.

Eight.

Twelve.

… Fourteen?

Or was it the fifteenth?

She couldn’t remember. And honestly, she didn’t care at that point. She didn’t even bother pouring the drinks anymore, she drank straight from the bottle. It saved her time. And it made it easier. That way she didn’t have to think about which of the two shot glasses she was seeing was the real one. 

Having drank half of the bottle, Yang’s head was a complete mess, her head spinning and her thoughts random. Her brain was complete mush and that was perfect. 

Well, it _was_ perfect, until the door unlocked itself and someone entered the room. She was wearing a white dress, white boots, white gloves and she had dark hair. Following her, another woman entered. She had the same hair and the same clothes, except they were red coloured this time. The two women sat beside Yang. One had her left leg over the right one, while the other had the opposite. In fact, every time one moved, the other seemed to be doing the same thing, but with the opposite limbs. It was weird. It was making Yang’s head spin.

More than it already was because of the alcohol that is.

“Look at this, Melanie,” the red girl said to the white one, “she’s drowning herself in booze.”

“Aww, poor little thing.” came Melanie’s answer, dripping with sarcasm. “Did somebody hurt her poor wittle heart?” 

“Go away.” Yang slurred, trying to push the two other girls away from her. She was usually able to handle her drinks well. But with the alcohol of the previous evening, the small amount of sleep and the fact that she hadn’t eaten anything for the whole day, the drinks had hit her more than usual.

“Oh, poor widdle dragon, she can’t do anything against the two of us. Where’s your usual bravado, widdle girl?” the red girl, Miltia, continued, a laugh escaping her lips. They had sparred with the girl multiple times, but had lost every single fight against her. It was the perfect occasion for some payback and Yang knew it. 

A growl escaped Yang’s throat as she got to her feet, standing tall over the twins, until Miltia pushed her with her left foot. Yang lost her footing and fell hard on her back, a grunt of pain accompanying her fall. She tried to stand up, but Miltia quickly put her feet in the middle of Yang’s chest, pressing on her sternum.

“Miltia, stop it.” came Melanie’s warning, not liking where this was going. She simply wanted to tease Yang, not to cause… all of this to happen.

“What? It’s just between friends, ain’t that right, Yang?” 

“Get off… Leave me alone…” Yang rasped, her breathing difficult due to the pressure on her chest. 

Miltia laughed, but Yang blanched. The boots… If they were black, they could be Ruby’s… That dress was the same colour as Ruby’s hood… Ruby had black hair too… Although Ruby’s hair had beautiful red highlights. And her eyes were such mesmerizing silvers… And her curves were…

“NO!” Yang screamed as her thoughts were once more brought back to the previous night. Her hair ignited and she grabbed Miltia by her leg, before throwing her towards the wall. Miltia made a large dent in it and Melanie was on her feet instantly, ready to fight against Yang.

However, Yang instead curled up on herself, retreating in a corner of the room, nursing the bottle of alcohol in her arms as tears flowed down her cheeks. She needed to drink more. Drink and forget that night. Drink and prevent herself from thinking about Ruby. She couldn’t. 

She tried to open the bottle but Melanie grabbed her hand to stop her. Yang tried to free herself from the girl in white’s hold, but alcohol, exhaustion and her overall confused state of mind prevented her from doing so. She expected Melanie to fight and tensed up her muscles to fend off her opponent. 

What she didn’t expect however, was for Melanie to take Yang in her arms slowly, soothing her as much as possible, trying to calm down the blonde huntress. At first Yang tried to push her back, but soon she felt comfort in the embrace and instead started to cry. The tears that had wanted to flow ever since she had woken up were finally free to do so. The tears from the pain of what she had done. The tears from the humiliating realisation that she couldn’t go back. The tears of hurt at having done the irreparable. 

Yang cried. She cried for a long moment. She cried until her tear ducts were all dried up. And yet, Melanie didn’t let go of Yang, simply stroking the huntress’s blond hair. Yang closed her eyes to rest… and soon enough, she fell asleep, the exhaustion of that day catching up to her.

Her night was dreamless.

But it was probably going to be the most rest she was going to get in the near future.

She had to confront Ruby sooner rather than later.

But for now… Sleep.

* * *

“Do you… need anything, Melanie?”

“Give me one of those cushions. And get some ice for Miltia. She probably needs it most right now. Thanks Junior.”

“Alright.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“What is it, dear sister?”

“She’s fucking bullshit, Melanie, I’m telling you.”

“You just found out now? What, did your widdle ego get hurt too much?”

“Fuck you.”

“Come do it yourself. But not right now. She’s in the way and I’m not letting go of her. She’s really comfortable and a great space heater.”

“Whatever. I’m going to bed.”

“Suit yourself.”


End file.
